A first conductive strip connected to a package that interacts with and creates a circuit with a second conductive strip connected to a battery-operated product inside the package is provided. The battery-operated product may be tested while in the package by pressing the first conductive strip against the second conductive strip with an electrical break. The first conductive strip eliminates the electrical break and completes a circuit path with the second conductive strip allowing activation of some or all of the electronic parts of the battery operated product located inside the package. Activation occurs without opening the package allowing it to be returned to shelf for sale in a new condition. In addition, when the second conductive strip activates the first conductive strip, the components inside the package that may be employed to emit sounds, produce light, or cause motion of other components that can be observed by the person holding the sealed package. Employing multiple conductive strips or tape can activate different components in different areas of the sealed package.
Battery-operated products that may be tested while still in their packages have been sold in the past. These package assemblies typically employ a “Try-Me” feature for the product contained within the package assembly, enabling potential purchasers to try the product before purchasing it. These products generally have lights and/or noise making devices that may be activated to attract the attention to the product while the product is still inside the package. These package assemblies, however, generally use an electronic switch to activate the “Try-Me” feature of the product by utilizing an electronic switch that is not part of the package or packing material. To activate more than one electronic component independently, these products require more than one switch be included inside the package at additional cost to the manufacturer.
For example, U.S. Publication No.: 20130134056 to Nuynak discloses a toy package assembly. The package assembly configures a product and a light source within a blister pack, where the product is illuminated by a light source. The blister pack contains at least one tapered surface that configures the product within the blister pack to maximize the amount of light from the light source that illuminates the product. The product contains a color-changing portion that reacts to the light from the light source by changing color.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,806 to Mickelberg discloses an animated toy with articulated moving parts in a package. An opening in the package allows a person to operate a switch to activate the toy. When the toy is activated, the moving articulated parts can be observed through openings in the package or alternatively through transparent sections in the package. In addition, lights can be activated and flashed and an enunciator can be employed to emit light and sounds that are seen and heard by the person while the animated toy is in the package.
Even further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,916, also to Mickelberg, discloses an animated toy with articulated moving parts in a package. An opening in the package allows a person to operate a switch to activate the toy. When the toy is activated, the moving articulated parts can be observed through openings in the package or alternatively through transparent sections in the package. In addition, lights can be activated and flashed and an annunciator can be employed to emit light and sounds that are seen and heard by the person while the animated toy is in the package. In another embodiment, the front side of the package is open and the toy is secured to the backside with a band, allowing for access to activate the toy and to observe the moving articulated parts through the open side.
However, these patents and publications fail to disclose a package that allows a user to test a product located within the interior of the package that is easy to use and efficient as in the present device. Therefore, a need exists for a unique package assembly having one or more conductive areas that may independently activate different components of the product while the product is still inside the package. In this manner, potential purchasers can try different components of a product separately or simultaneously without the manufacturer needing to supply numerous expensive electronic switches so that each electronic component may be tested.